


She's No You

by shoetingstar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoetingstar/pseuds/shoetingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is with Zoe but thinking about another special lady, Detective Carter. A continuation of Booked Solid with a bit of magic. Romance. Smut. Smut. Romance. A few laughs hopefully. Hope you enjoy and I love feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Unlike my first CaReese story this one has explicit sex.  
> -I personally actually like Zoe. But I LOVE Carter. And I LOVE Reese. And I LOVE Carter and Reese together. So this is not as meant as a Zoe-bashing but more of longing for more CaReese! And it is definitely not meant as a racial-hating or the like.

1.

Reese was rejoicing that it was all over and that he could finally take off the bellhop uniform he'd come to despise. The job was done and Finch had bought the hotel in one of his many unbelievably expensive impulse buys. Mira was safe and now had a new job as the hotel management. The little old man was smartly-dressed and seemed completely harmless. He got into the elevator just as Reese was making the trip up to check out the penthouse, and just after he had invited her to meet him for a drink.

"Young man, you are not what you seem." A confident, British-accented voice came from the man.

The man had been so quiet before this sudden declaration startled Reese who had been in deep thought.

"That's true of most people," John replied, dryly.

"No you misunderstand…." He peered at John in the most curious way. His clear, blue eyes sparkled as he seemed to quickly read into Reese's very being. Reese actually shivered.

All the shit you've seen and this little old man was giving you the creeps? Really, John?

"You know the difference between a wish and the fulfillment of that dream?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Reese tried to place the regional origin of his accent.

"Ah!" The man took the statement as great fun. "It's simple. Preparation. And you were not prepared for her, were you?"

Reese's instincts hummed.

"Who or What…?"

"You know the "who." You're lady friend."

Zoe? He'd just invited her to the bar for drink.

"Not that one," The man said, even though John had not shared his thoughts. "The Lady Detective."

Reese's brow creased with faint irritation. Did the old guy think he was some kind of psychic? He wasn't going to give him anything to twist for whatever purpose he had.

"You don't have to say a thing. I already know her name. Carter. Jocelyn: a pretty name for a pretty lady. But she's so much more, isn't she? You pull that thread and you will unravel. "

"Is this quilt-making advice or do you have a point?" He looked down at the man using his height as an effective intimidation factor. "What do you want? Who put you up to this? I won't ask you again."

He didn't voice the biggest concern. It was difficult to imagine that he was an actual threat to Carter, unless Elias or HR had gotten extremely creative in their hiring of thugs. However, he'd seen crazier things, hadn't he?

"Quilts?! No. I was speaking of tapestries" The Man said in good-nature. "And here's where I get off."

John exited the elevator with him. Something was going on here and he had to know exactly what.

The man chuckled to himself as if he'd just heard a joke. "Oh, and speaking of getting off…That's how they say it now a days, correct? Anyway, I see no harm in you experiencing some fun. Just for a night."

He handed John a card – simple white business card with a black-inked drawing of a dragon on it. The dragon was in the shape of circle and eating its own tail.

"My name is Redgrave, by the way," The man called over his shoulders as he continued down the hall. "Sweet dreams!"

….

2.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but it is for the best."

Reese knew Finch was right. However, it didn't feel right. He was not supposed to talk to Carter. Exactly how was he going to accomplish that and for how long?

"We all just need time to… ruminate," Finch said, as if he read John's mind. There seemed to be a lot of that going on tonight. "Hopefully, we will all survive," he added. He looked at Reese wearily.

John knew Harold was graciously softening the blow a bit and by "we" he meant "you."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have told me about Beecher making Carter fail her FBI test."

"Oh we'll keep an eye on him," Finch said. He was obviously unhappy about the situation as well.

Reese downed the rest of his cold beer in a single big gulp. The bar of Harold's newly acquired hotel bar was nice, and things became even nicer as Zoe sauntered in with her usual confident, sexy stride.

They all made small talk, before Finch made an excuse to leave. Reese put his plan into swing: the penthouse and Zoe. What could be a better distraction from this odd day?

He liked how easy things were with her. They were simply two adults who enjoyed each other, no drama or expectations for commitment. They had their fun and then went their own perspective ways. Friends with amazing benefits.

They were on their way to the elevator when he got the text.

Carter. Call her.

Great timing Joss.

"What?" Zoe asked.

He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud. This was awkward and he wondered why? I didn't really have to be that way. Zoe was his friend. Carter was a friend. He worked with both of them. There was nothing weird here and nothing to hide. His gut, however, did not quite agree with that assessment. He ignored his gut and answered the text.

"Checking in with the girlfriend?" Zoe remarked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Your detective friend."

"Fusco? We're strictly friends no matter what you've heard."

"Ha, ha. You're avoiding the subject. Interesting."

They reached the penthouse and Zoe eyed John seductively, pulling him by his waistband toward the door.

John's phone rang.

Carter.

Okay, her timing was disastrous…

He sheepishly looked at Zoe.

"Take the call," and she took his keycard and blew him a kiss before letting herself inside.

3.

"Thought you were staying away from me Carter?"

"Yes, I'm fine, John. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

He honestly wasn't sure. Something was off but he didn't have the all the pieces he needed to put it all back together.

"I'm…Busy, actually." He winced. It came out harsher than he meant.

"Sorry, I bothered you. Not sure why I called you anyway."

The emphasis on "you" didn't escape him.

"I'm distracted," he said as an apology before she hung up. "You need me?"

"It's nothing. Forget it. Have a good night," she said, then quickly hung up.

He immediately called her back and threatened her out of the goodness of his heart.

"Talk. Or I'm coming over there."

"That's funny. After you avoided me for two weeks…"

He knew he had to tread carefully. She hadn't seen him, but he knew everything that was going on with her. And now thanks to Finch he knew about the new FBI job situation that took place while he was stuck at the hotel job.

"Promise me you won't go all Terminator on him. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Okay?" She said.

Beecher.

"What did he do?"

"I think he's dirty. And I need proof."

"Why don't we meet…?"

Shit. He'd almost made a date to meet her tonight.

She didn't sound okay and he didn't like it. And he damn sure was not about to make any promises about what he would, or would not do, to Beecher.

"I'm on a case now. Tomorrow? Usual place? Noon?"

"Sure. I better get to bed,"

"Bed?" He looked at the time on his cellphone.

"A bit early for you?"

"Been a long day…"

"Let me guess…You got a glass of wine, a soft, sweet red."

"Stop."

"What are you wearing?"

Or not wearing, he thought. He hoped, truthfully.

"You're serious? You want to go there?'

"Boundaries have been crossed, Carter. The Walls of Jericho are down, permanently."

"I called to get a shoulder and you give me sex talk. Good going John."

Her voice was a low, sexy purr in spite of her reprimand.

"I can't believe you went out with that guy…" he said, out of the blue.

"Right now I can't either," she said, softly. "But what are my options with this job? With everything?"

"I know this guy. Tall, he's been called handsome. In a similar line of work. Ambidextrous. Or maybe you don't like white guys?"

"Oh get out of here with that!" She was trying not to laugh. "Maybe you don't like the chocolate?"

"You still have some things to learn about me," John said. "Plus, I invited you move-in and never got an answer. The ball is in your court."

Carter laughed. This was the first time either of them had brought up the Riker's incident since Donnelly had surprised them. It felt like the iceberg between them was breaking.

"Don't you have a date to get to? Yeah, Finch tells me things also," she said at his surprise.

"So, you're in bed and…" John said.

"Don't be rude, John. I'm going to say goodnight now."

"Answer my question first."

"Which – "

"And you know which."

He heard her release a breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"I'll start. Tonight I'll be going to sleep butt naked."

"Oh, fuck you."

He said nothing. And the moment just hung there with possibility.

"You will be disappointed…A simple, white tank and panties."

"No bra?"

"No bra. Now, bye."

Then she was gone, leaving him alone with that salacious image.

4.

He wasn't alone for long.

"It's about time," Zoe said when he entered the room. "You're not cancelling on me, are you?" She teased.

Her voice was different. She sounded more like…

He turned to see Carter was sitting on the bed her tank and panties, smiling brightly at him.

"You okay?' Zoe asked him. He blinked rapidly, no Carter. Zoe was on the bed in red bra and panties against her creamy skin. She was looking at him cautiously.

"Fine. It's just been long day," he explained, hoping his smile covered up his inner chaos.

He grabbed a drink at the room bar. Zoe slinked over to him and pressed the length of her body against his back.

She pulled his coat down his shoulders and off. But when he turned again, he found himself looking down into Carter's pretty heart-shaped face. Joss was unbuttoning his white shirt with contagious, eager affection. He crushed her body into him, took her face in his hands, kissing her hungrily.

"Someone's ready for me." It was Zoe again, her hand caressing his prominent hard-on through the front of his pants, before undoing his button and letting down the zipper.

What the fuck was going on here? He couldn't be drunk and he'd never had this kind of drunken reaction before. He was accomplishing some intense fantasy-play. Though he could not understand it, he did not dislike it.

"Do you notice anything different about me?" He asked Zoe or Carter. "Do I look different to you?"

"You look the same and that's good. Tall, handsome and fuckable. No complaints here."

"What about my voice?"

"No, you're just you," she said as she stripped him down his black boxer-briefs and led him to the bed. "It's my turn to take charge, huh?"

He saw Carter kissing him, working her way lower and lower down the length of his body.

"You first," he said when she began to kiss her way down his belly.

She ignored him and pulled down his underwear, freeing his thick, rigid cock. Joss licked up and down his shaft, before taking the fat tip in her mouth. John thought he would cum right then and there. And then she was looking him square in the eye as her mouth made love to his cock and it took his whole will to last a bit longer. As good as it felt and as amazing as it was to have Carter do this for him, he had other plans he was eager to attend to.

"Come here," he directed, and she crawled her way up his body.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

Disclaimer: Regarding characters related to the television show Person of Interest. I DO NOT OWN PERSON OF INTEREST or its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and with the creative affection of a fan. No profit was made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.

MR. ALASTAIR REDGRAVE, Tapestry Artist, is however an original (or unoriginal, depending on who you ask) character of the author's. He may be available for special engagement for the right price.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter has taken over his thoughts, his life, and now his body. Is this real? John is not quite sure what the hell is going on, but he's enjoying the ride.

1.

"Come here," he directed, and she crawled her way up his body.

As they kissed, John reached around to undo her bra clasp and slid it off. His tongue caressed one of the dark, hard nipples that were begging for his mouth. He touched her naked, brown skin with greed, gliding his fingers down her back, to her generous, firm ass, and pressing her tightly against him. He could feel the wetness of her passion along his cock.

2.

HE LOOKED AT CARTER across the table of the Riker's interrogation room.

"It's just us now," she said to him as if giving him a challenge.

"Let them watch," Reese said.

She let her hair down and stood up. She had on a white dress shirt, but her instead of pants she had on short black cheerleader-style skirt and black spiked heel that would make scare Catwoman.

For Reese, the orange jumpsuit was replaced by his own dark, tailored suit.

"Don't worry about the camera"

"What do you got planned for me?"

The table legs scraped the floor as she pushed the table back before fitting herself in front of his chair. She began to tug at her red lacy panties under her skirt. She slowly dragged them down her hips, thighs and until she was unlooping them from her feet. She gave him a lingering view of her smooth, appetizing pussy. The sight of that juicy, fleshy mound, the skin a bit darker like the sweetest of berries, made his dick instantly hard.

"Fuck," he said in appreciation.

"With pleasure..."Carter said.

She turned and sat down, aiming her gorgeous, round mocha ass in his direction. She looked over her shoulder with a sly pouting of her lips.

Reese knew exactly what she wanted. He gave her supple ass a sudden smack. She gasped in surprise but liked it. Her already wet pussy tingled and contracted. Oh yes. It was good. More please.

More smacks. Clwap. Clwap. Clwap. Clwap. Clwap.

Could his dick get any harder? With each moan and cry from Carter, it seemed to grow. Her hips jutted back and forth a bit. Her hand began to move below.

"Don't touch yourself yet."

"Whatever you say, Sweetie."

He gripped her hips, and caressed her now sore ass.

"Carter. I want you to free my cock."

She turned around and immediately began to unbutton and unzip his pants. He gave her a rewarding kiss. He watched as she freed him and smiled as her eyes grew bigger, marveling at his cock, now ramrod erect, fully awake for her.

"Turn around."

Her mouth was open and her tongue ready to taste that beautiful second head of his.

"Not now. I want that pussy right now."

"Sure you're ready?"

IN REALITY…"I like when you're aggressive. John." The sound of Zoe's voice broke through for a moment.

He only smiled back at her.

"There's more to come…"

3.

HIS CARTER FANTASY started up again…

"Not now. I want that pussy right now."

"Sure you're ready?"

He was more than ready. She turned and positioned him at her entryway then beared down on his swollen head. As soaked as she was his thickness did not enter easily. She pushed down a bit more. Then suddenly Reese was thrusting up enter her, gripping her stomach for leverage. They did the physically arousing dance of push and thrust until he was fully inside of her.

Only aware of each other, they continued the heated dance of fucking freely as guards waited outside in the hall, as Donnelly was somewhere trying to keep him in jail. This quick fuck would satisfy them until they could do everything they wanted to do to each other later.

The feeling of being inside her felt like a blessing that was sending him over the cliff into a free fall.

BACK IN REALITY…John kissed Zoe along her thighs, and hips. His fingers traced along the contours of her pussy, without touching it directly. A few minutes of this teasing and her hips were circling and lifting, begging him to go further.

FANTASY…The feeling of being inside her felt like a blessing that was sending him over the cliff into a free fall.

"Cum for me Carter. Cum for me sweetie."

REALITY…Finally, he planted kisses along her slit, and opened her up with his tongue giving due attention to her swollen clit. And later, he brought her over the edge, until finally she reached the peak, cumming beneath his tongue.

FANTASY…"Cum for me Carter. Cum for me sweetie."

The contact of her skin, her ass and thighs against him, drove him further to Ecstacyville. Her moan came from somewhere, deep and with total abandonment she loudly told him just how much pleasure he was giving her. He felt every pulsation and finally did not have to hold back until the final earth-shaking finish.

REALITY…He entered Zoe quickly, feeling her still quaking around him as his drove his cock into her. Then he was reclaiming her lips, and holding her. And having what he thought was the most intense finish of his life.

FANTASY/REALITY…She leaned into him, her hard breathing evident against the rise and fall of his chest.

4.

Zoe was there the next morning and had few interesting details to share with him.

"It was intense. I've never seen you like that," she was explaining in wonder. "Do we need to have a talk? This is still a casual thing, right?"

He assured her that he had not changed his mind – they were still casual. He tried to digest all that she'd told him.

5.

Carter cancelled lunch and avoided him for a week. He finally got her to meet at his apartment, under a promise of some not-so-truthful intel on Beecher.

6.

It had been a week since Carter had the incredibly intense dream about John. A week and it was still fresh in her mind. Fresh, but not in any way was it clean. Hot, mind-blowing sex – she'd woken up sweating and her panties soaking wet. She'd never experienced anything close to that in her dream life before. She'd managed to avoid John, but she knew it couldn't last long. She wasn't a fool and was pretty sure he was exaggerating some information he had on Beecher to get her to meet.

7.

"What happened to staying away from each other?"

"Well, hello Detective. Come on in," John directed her into his apartment.

"Trying your old look again?"

"Something like that."

To her surprise he was in a gray t-shirt and dark jeans, and barefoot. His hair was wet like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He looked delicious – is this what he was serving her for dinner? She eyed his king size bed that was so conveniently placed out in the open. Just the way he watched her created surges of lust through her body.

She complimented him on the place and he gave her the grand tour which took all of two minutes. The tour of his gun and weapons closet got more of her attention and therefore took considerably longer. He had something to get off his chest and she waited for him to finally say it.

He put on one of her favorite artists, Sade. And she knew then that something real and raw was about to go down.

8.

They were standing at his kitchen island, drinking wine, getting relaxed.

"I'm sure you know I brought you here under false pretenses."

She nodded, eyed him over her glass as she took another sip.

"I haven't seen you since my date."

"You brought me here to talk about Zoe?"

"Not really. Just listen," he said and cleared his throat. "Apparently, I called her someone else's name…at some point."

"Really? No, you didn't?"

She suddenly remembered the couple of times that she calling Beecher "John." He of course had not been too happy about it.

"No, it's true. You know someone named Joss?" He braced himself for whatever repercussions his confession might bring down on him.

"My name? While you were….?"

"You want details?" He asked reluctantly.

The whole truth was that Zoe had asked what had gotten into him. She raved that he'd been more affectionate, attentive, and it was the best round of sex they'd had. It had been so good that she almost forgave him for calling out the wrong name. Almost.

"Have you ever had a dream that was so intense it felt absolutely real?" He asked Carter.

"I'm not sure…"

"How about a fantasy? Someone you wanted so badly that it took over all of your thoughts? And you wanted to share the smallest thing about your day with them? And you had to be near that person or things didn't seem right?"

"I don't know, John."

But he caught the flash of recognition in her expression. Her eyes went up to him, then demurely downward.

He put his glass down, crossed his arms and studied her – took in the details of her. She wanted him to think she'd come straight from work, but she'd changed clothes. He could also smell her favorite shower gel and lotion - Red Flower Indian Jasmine.

He wondered what underwear she'd put on just for him. Sade's heartfelt music was wafting in from the other room…

9.

The atmosphere was electric and they were ready to pop like a few rounds of ammunition. He fucked her with his eyes before they shed a stitch of clothing. She was surprised that she hadn't combusted just from his hungry, lusty gaze. He took the wine glass from her and set it on the counter, and lowered his lips to hers. His tongue traced the softness of her full mouth. They quickly removed clothing right there in the kitchen until John was naked and sliding Carter's panties down her hips before discarding them behind his head.

They kissed their way to John's bed. He licked his way down her body, his pale fingers gently parting her juicy, dark lips as he slid them down my wet slit. He switched to his tongue, tickling her sensitive skin, as her hips responded beneath him. It was a delicious friction of skin sliding upon skin, the tingle of his firm, cool tongue stroking her tasty ambrosia, the raw reaction of fingers penetrating her entrance. Then it was direct attack of John's fingers and tongue stroking her clit. He dreamily thought that her specific sweet taste was familiar to him. Her legs were shaking from the bombardment of ecstatic caresses, touching and tasting. She moaned, whimpered, and grabbed his hair in a sort of fit of beautiful madness, until he finally brought her to the sweet release of a Richter-scale orgasm.

Later, they were tangled up in each other. He paced himself to kiss her, to travel explore her body, like he was studying a language, to learn every beautiful curve and inch of her by heart.

He kissed her deeply. She was his sustenance, his joy, his source for life, the breath of life. John kneeled between Joss's thighs. One of her legs resting on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his thigh, while he entered her. He savored this first feel of her. Joss felt appreciated, wanted, and sexy in the warmth of John's admiration. She lifted her hips to meet his movement and they discovered a mutual rhythm. Deeping his thrusts he reached a fresh levels of mutual pleasure and gave everything he had. He pressed forward and pulled her into him. This tight embrace brought her close enough to kiss, to give attention to her breasts, and to look into her sweet brown eyes.

Sade had stopped singing long ago and the room was filled with sounds of their kisses and physical connection.

10.

Some days later, Finch received the number for their latest Person of Interest, a Mr. Alastair Redgrave: British by birth, current US resident, no family, but many friends. Artist, specializing in tapestries.

And he was a special sort of person. But of course, Finch wouldn't know that yet.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References I used in the story:
> 
> SHE'S NO YOU: As usual music inspires me. This song but Jesse McCartney is pretty fucking awesome. Don't be a music snob – this boy is underrated.  
> https://youtu.be/QHpKbI5eFuA  
> LIVE:https://youtu.be/_8xzy9TctVw
> 
> THE WALLS OF JERICHO: From the classic movie IT HAPPENED ONE NIGHT (1934).  
> https://youtu.be/9zUaNKBQ04c
> 
> SADE: Amazing musical artist. Her music is beautiful, heartfelt and very very good for getting in the mood.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKhfoKOTwZY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8QJmI_V3j4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oVI0GW-Xd4
> 
> CATWOMAN: Here is MY favorite Catwoman:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXrLJEN0jAQ
> 
> Disclaimer: Regarding characters related to the television show Person of Interest. I DO NOT OWN PERSON OF INTEREST or its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and with the creative affection of a fan. No profit was made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> MR. ALASTAIR REDGRAVE, Tapestry Artist, is however an original (or unoriginal, depending on who you ask) character of the author's. He may be available for special engagement for the right price.


End file.
